Every obsessed fans dream
by mysterynotsolved
Summary: A dedicated, slightly obssessed supernatural fan- okay, scarily so- wakes up in the middle of nowhere. Confused, she looks for help. Coming across something that shakes her foundation, she intervenes in a random deal with demons, catching the attention of many. In need of help from the brutal torture, Sam and Dean make their entrance. And can she worm her way into Deans cold heart?


**I own nothing except the OC characters and the plot. Reviews are welcome and positive ones are a bonus! **

**I am a tad unsure of the pairing of Sam and Cas, I'm a destiel lover at heart, but I thought, let's give Sam and Cas a little romance on the side.**

**I will do my best to update when I can.**

**(Also, I realise that Crowley wasn't probably doing deals seeming he's the king, but old habits die hard?)**

**This is going to occur just after the episode slash fiction, where Sam finds out about Amy and leaves Dean because of the anger and betrayal he feels.**

Christella Roach was confused. Quite plain and simple compared to what would describe her crazy personality.

'Okay Chris,' speaking out loud, 'what have you got yourself into this time?'

Now, not willingly admitting, Chris wasn't the most down to earth person alive, preferring to escape into her fictional world rather than reality. Something that aggravated all her peers.

Going into what she would call her "survival mode", Chris assessed her surroundings. And came up with nothing. It was just a dusty, neglected road, obviously not used regularly.

Sighing, she stood up and started to walk.

'What would Dean do... What would Dean do?' Was whispered to herself. Going over previous episodes she thought of the episode "Scarecrow" in season one. Oh the good ol' days that were less taxing on her nerves...

Oh wait, Sam met Meg and she was a no no in the end...

Sighing, Chris started to make her way down the road. It was dark, scarily so, but what could she do?

It must have been hours before she came to anything different than the seemingly endless rubble road. Walking out of the cover of the trees, she comes to a sight that makes everything stop and punch her in the gut.

A crossroad. Now, this would not have any significance really, though her mind would flash back to so many episode of heartbreak, Dean making the deal for Sammy's life. Got her choked up every time, much to her family's amusement.

But this was different. The scene was not empty. A man stood bent in the middle of the cross. He was quite pitiful, his sunken face and yellowed skin from obvious binge drinking. He gave awful hacks of coughs that looked as if his lungs were going to erupt from his throat and fall onto the floor.

Chris made to go to him, but the sight of what was at his feet stopped her. A box.

The box was opened slightly, messily half buried, nut contents still visible despite poor lighting that was given by the weak, lamppost. A picture, dirt (probably graveyard she thought, disconnected...) and a small bone that resembled the ones she saw in her biology book of the cat's anatomy.

Calming herself, thinking that her over imagination was playing tricks on her again, a fan enthusiast that was taking role play a little far, the voice of someone unmistakable to all supernatural fans.

'Hello darling.'

She stood frozen, this could not be happening. There stood Mark Sheppard. He looked like he did in the few conventions she snuck into. Except, he was dressed like Crowley? And he just popped up out of nowhere! Like teleportation! _Okay Chris, time to wake up now. Can't I go back to my fantasies of My Dean?_

Trying to figure what the hell was going on, the two forms continued talking and unaware of the hyperventilating girl just a few yards back.

'Care to tell me why you called me? So this trip isn't a waste of my time. I've got more important things to take care of sweet cheeks.'

'I-I-I-I want Susan dead.' The guy whimpered, he stumbled forward toward _Crowley_, 'I just want that _Bitch dead_!'

'Alright dog breath, no need to get all needy. Dear me, pull yourself together.'

The guy nodded, sniffling.

'Let's make this final then sweet cheeks.'

The guy nodded. Then he seemed to realise that he didn't know what the action was to 'make it final' as the demon said.

'Come on darlin' Albert! Give us a little snog.' Crowley said, opening his arms and giving a cheeky, but sly, grin, if that was possible.

'B-b-but... you're a man? Men don't kiss'

'Careful there mate, coming off a little homophobic there.' Crowley sniggered. 'Now, do you want the bitch dead or what?'

'Y-y-yes...'

The man stumbled a little forward.

'Ten years. That's a lot of time sweet cheeks. See ya soon.'

Reluctantly puckering his lips, the man leaned forward more.

Chris went into action.

'Hey! Yo! WAAAIT!'

'And what's this?' Crowley raised his eyebrows, 'Attack of the munchkins? Shouldn't you be building something or other down the yellow brick road?'

'Oh bite me. Or better yet, let me injure you!'

'What ya going to do? Nibble at my ankles?' Came the rough voice of Crowley. That made Chris have a moment before she had an inner fangirl moment. Crowley? _Talking to her_!

'Look who can talk! You haven't got that much going for you on the heights side of things! Demons on the short supply now?' And after Chris said that, she knew she was in deep shit. Why oh why did she mention demons? She was an idiot, that's why. Every time. Puts her foot in it and its already lodged in there so she cannot take it out...

She laughed nervously, and then noticed the wannabe-Susan-killer man was still leaning in with his lips puckered up in shock. That made her give a barely suppressed grin of amusement. Damn her head-in-the-clouds state of mind.

Chris had never seen a head shift so fast away from someone as the nameless mans had.

Just seeing this brought her back to the sticky situation she was in.

'Oh... Urm... I've got to go. This idiot has decided that he can cope with Susan and decided not to sell his soul and have eternal damnation and torture forever.'

That got the man's attention.

'Torture?' He whispered.

'Oh? Left that out of the little facts that you sprinkled in Crowley?'

The man was already running for it in another direction, probably one he doesn't even know. Idjit.

'You dear, are something that is _very _interesting. I think you'll be coming with me. Let's find out how you know this stuff monkey, alright?'

'Urm, y'know? I'm alright. I'm boring, nothing much to say. Oh! Is that the time? Best be going...'

'I don't think so monkey.'

And there went escape and sanity. B-bye...

'I'll get that snivelling homophobic man after I'm done with you.'

'Y'know it's not homophobic because you don't want to kiss a guy?'

'Stalling? Really?'

And with that, The crossroad was empty apart from the disturbed soil in the middle and the yelling for help in the distance from the nameless man.


End file.
